Taste of Plums
by Kiki Hyuga
Summary: What happens when a girl gives Shino a present? Aren't all girls afraid of bugs living in a person? Or just bugs in general? Shino/OC LEMON


Her plum colored eyes blinked through her glasses as she watched the Aburame boy read a book under a tall tree. She gulped and looked down at the rare plant she had in her hand. _Sh-should I give it to him...? _She thought blushing wildly. Her eyes looked back at the boy who was still looking down at his book. She nodded a bit at herself and gulped the knot in her throat._ Here I go! I'm going to ask him!_ She thought with pure confidence. She walked over silently and started to tremble with sudden fear. She was only two feet away from him and he still hasn't heard her cat like foot steps. She gulped again. "M-Mr. Aburame?" She said in a light soft tone, waiting for the boy's reply. There was none. She blinked confused and walked up to him to see what was wrong. "Mr. Aburame?--" She stopped in shocked. He was fast asleep. The book was open and in his lap, his glasses almost shined in the sunlight. Her blush subsided and slowly kneeled down in front of him.

She reached out trembling, attempting to try and take off his shades. Before she could even touch the rim of the glasses, his hand quickly grabbed onto her wrist and pushed her down. A kunai knife in the other hand was touching her neck.

"W-what, Suki? What are you doing?" He asked taking the knife away from her delicate neck and released her wrist, helping her up. Her head hung low, feeling ashamed of even trying to take off his shades.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." She said gulping, her eyes glued to her hands on her lap. Shino stayed silent as he watched her, scanning her. Why she didn't make any eye contact when she spoke? He sighed and shook his head, surprisingly a small smile was on his lips but was hidden from his collar.

"It's alright... what were you doing?" He asked leaning back on the tree's trunk, closing his book and setting it aside. Suki twitched and slowly looked up at him, her eyes screamed of pure innocents, the blush on her face didn't help at all. Shino's eyes widened slightly, studying her face, seeming to freeze from her stare.

"W-well.. I-I wanted to give you... something..." Her voice trailed off in little murmurs. Shino's brow rose slightly. _She wanted to give me something?_ he thought. No one gave Shino anything except his parents and team. But why Suki? Why would a smart and talented girl like herself give him anything? Didn't the bugs creep her out like it did to the other girls?

".... What did you want to give me?" He asked out of curiosity, wondering what the item could be. Suki gulped again and started to shake nervously, getting the plant out from behind her.

"H-here... it's an Obuku plant. It helps the bugs..." She said shutting her eyes tight as she held it out in front of him.

Shino blinked and looked down at the plant, and back at her again. He took the plant gently and looked down at it, examining it. He then looked up at her again.

"Thank you." He said, placing it on his book. Suki's face reddened and nodded with a sheepish smile.

"Y-you're welcome..." She answered smiled secretly again, he then froze again by that face. He never really payed attention to her face whenever she was around with her team mates. Her skin was creamy and bright when the sun shined on it, her lips were almost perfect looking with peachy lip gloss on. Her eyes and hair the color of ripe plums. She was gorgeous.

"M-Mr. Aburame? Mr. A-Aburame, are you t-there?" Suki asked, waving her hand in front of his face. Shino snapped out of his daze and looked back down at the girl. He didn't know what came over him at that moment. He lightly took her hand that was waving in his face and gently pulled her into his arms, hugging her. Suki's face reddened and looked up at Shino. "M-M-Mr.--" She was cut off by his index finger placing on her lips.

"You don't have to call me Mr. Aburame. Shino is fine." He smiled, this one showed from his jacket collar being pilled down. Suki smiled a bit and nodded.

"O-okay, Shino..." She said. Shino nodded slightly and pulled her into a kiss, her eyes widened and stared at the boy. She was soon dragged into the kiss, being placed on the grass below them. Shino continued to kiss her, trailing along her cheek, jaw line, then neck. He started to pull down the black turtleneck-like collar that was around her neck and continued to kiss her. Suki blushed wildly and started to tremble again. Before Shino could go any further down, he heard his name being called my his teammate , Kiba.

"Oi!! Shino!?? Where are you??" Kiba called from a short distance away, looking around the forest. Shino pulled away from Suki's neck and fixed her collar, pulling her up to her knees.

"Here Kiba." Shino said standing up to make himself be seen. Kiba blinked and spun around seeing Shino and Suki.

"Hey! There you are!" Kiba ran over with a smile. "Kurenai sensei wants us to report to the training grounds." He said, then looked down at Suki, waving at her and then looked back at Shino. "Now lets go!" He said running off. Shino sighed and bent down to pick up the plant and book. He then looked at Suki, smiling at her before he dashed off to follow his friend. Suki sat there speechless.


End file.
